


Last Kiss

by failedjupiter



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, also its literally 4am, i just love them very much i am Heart Broken, this is the product of gay brainrot after rewatching for the 5th time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failedjupiter/pseuds/failedjupiter
Summary: "Lenara wished instead of grabbing hands and yelling they would've kissed one last time. One last time away from the prying eyes of their peers. Had one proper goodbye."they are just 2 worms in love and we dont see lenara get on the transport. and if we dont see that how do we know she left??
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Lenara Kahn
Kudos: 26





	Last Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted them to kiss one more time. its what we deserved

Lenara’s hand tightly gripped the bag around her shoulder. Where was she. Was the argument from the night before so devastating that Dax wouldn’t even see her off? It was her own fault she thinks. She’s the one that stormed out, claimed she wasn’t strong enough to handle the consequences. And she _wasn’t,_ it would’ve been too much. Hosting such an important Trill was no small feat. Dax should’ve- Jadzia should’ve understood that. 

Lenara wished instead of grabbing hands and yelling they would've kissed one last time. One last time away from the prying eyes of their peers. Had _one_ proper goodbye. But she wasn’t here to see her off. Jadzia did not show up. Why did her second goodbye with Dax have to end this way, in an argument and a broken heart. Lenara felt her heart squeeze. 

_“You’re never coming back again”_ is what Jadzia had said. There was no way she could. Lenara couldn’t face her again without actually professing her undying love and disregard for Trill society. She may have called herself weak, but leaving Jadzia was one of the hardest things Lenara herself had ever had to do. 

She didn’t feel weak as she looked around for that familiar face, Dax. She didn’t feel weak when she saw Jadzia with tears in her eyes. She didn’t feel weak turning her back to Worf, dropping her bag, and running towards her. She just wanted one good ending. She wanted to be selfish. 

She saw Jadzia run too. Turning around to meet her halfway. Lenara’s heart was racing. She could feel her heart beating faster than ever, even faster than when she thought she was about to die. She would get to see her one last time.

They bumped into each other in an empty hallway. It was quiet, all Lenara could hear was their breathing. It was out of control, as if they’d been running towards each other for years instead of minutes. She felt her body shake as they got closer. They were alone, although Lenara wouldn’t have noticed if anyone else was there. All she could see was Dax. Dax with dried tears on her face and her shoulders shaking with breaths so deep it was as if she was trying to calm herself down. They were mere centimeters apart and she felt as if Jadzia was the only other person in the world. Lenara had never seen a woman so beautiful.

“I’m so sorry,” Jadzia said, still breathless, her voice as intoxicating as ever. “I’m so sorry. I had to see you one last time.”

Lenara felt Jadiza’s hand come up to brush her face. Oh. She was crying. Jadzia left her hand resting on Lenara’s face grounding her in their reality. 

“I don’t want to hurt you again,” Jadzia said quietly, “But I didn’t want us to say goodbye with another fight. I had to see you.”

“At least this time none of us is dying” Lenara replied dryly. She cleared her throat not wanting Dax to get the wrong idea, her voice softer this time. “I will miss you so much.”

Jadzia’s eyes roamed her face while her tears built again. “Why do you have to go. Stay with me, please.”

“Dax please, we had this conversation yesterday. I don’t want to fight again.”

“I can’t bear to see you leave. I don't want to leave you again” Jadzia’s voice was just above a whisper as she pressed her forehead onto Lenara’s.

Lenara’s heart broke as she lifted her arms to wrap one hand around Jadzia’s on her face, and the other behind Dax’s neck. 

“You’re not the one leaving this time. Now it’s my turn. It’s not your fault” Lenara’s breath hitched “I didn’t want us to separate on bad terms again.”

“It’s not your fault now either!” Jadzia’s voice got louder as she pressed herself closer “This is not either of our faults. You’ve done nothing wrong!”

Lenara didn’t want to be angry, at Trill society or anything. She didn’t want to end this with hate, even though that’s what they’d be doing. She would have to leave after all. And she had to leave soon their time was running out.

Fear spiked in her heart at the thought of them not getting one last kiss before it was all over. 

“Jadzia, I don’t want to be angry anymore. I don’t want anger to be the last thing we feel, please. Please” she stepped closer to the other woman, suddenly being able to feel Jadzia’s eyelashes on her skin. They were so close.

She heard sounds of frantic walking towards them in the near distance. Time was running out. She tugged on the back of Jadzia’s hair making their eyes meet. Their breathing, finally calm, synchronized as they closed their eyes. Lips pressing together for one final time. 

Lenara had never felt so much love.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry im so bad at writing dialogue but i also wrote this at 2am so dfsdfjsh. I hope u all liked it a little bit <33 ty for reading <3


End file.
